GalNet/3304/May
04 MAY Defending the Sim-Archive The Utopia commune has launched a project to build a military installation in its home system to defend the Sim-Archive from potential Thargoid attack. Dr Leigh Constantinides, a spokesperson for Utopia, made this announcement: “Following recent observations by the respected strategist Marquis Novantico, we accept that the Sim-Archive requires increased protection to prevent its knowledge from falling into the wrong hands. Our partner organisation, the Narri Justice Party, is therefore overseeing the construction of a new security installation. We beseech the galactic community to support this worthy endeavour.” Independent pilots are requested to deliver construction materials to Bobko City in the Narri system. To protect traders, the Narri Justice Party has also placed a kill order on all ships on its wanted list operating in the system. The campaign begins on the 3rd of May 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Vadimo Patrons of Law Campaign Concludes The Vadimo Patrons of Law has announced that its campaign has received the unalloyed support of the galactic community. Hundreds of pilots supported the campaign by delivering commodities to Sikorsky Station and by eliminating agitators in Vadimo, thereby protecting traders participating in the initiative. The delivered goods will be used to throw an elaborate party for the people of Vadimo. The Vadimo Patrons of Law has extended its gratitude to those who supported the campaign. Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Sikorsky Station in the Vadimo system. Antal's Pessimism Triggers Backlash Many key figures have contested Pranav Antal’s suggestion that humanity could lose the conflict against the Thargoids. Federal Shadow President Felicia Winters commented: “It’s surprising to hear such a dystopian prediction from the leader of Utopia! I know Antal’s heart is in the right place when he talks about preparing for the far future, but our focus should be on the present. The Thargoid threat has prompted an unprecedented level of inter-power cooperation, and this positive approach is what we must concentrate on.” Admiral Aden Tanner made a statement on behalf of Aegis: “Let me make this clear: our enemy may be powerful, but they are far from achieving victory. With our AX weaponry and new megaships, Aegis is leading an effective resistance against Thargoid forces.” Further refutation came from Li Yong-Rui, CEO of the Sirius Corporation: “With all due respect to Antal, his peculiar vision of humanity surviving as a mass of digital ghosts cannot be taken seriously. It’s not as if civilisation is on the edge of collapse – for most of us it remains business as usual. Our survival instincts and ingenuity will keep our societies functioning for a long time to come.” 05 MAY Covert Organisation Discovered The Imperial Internal Security Service has discovered that the murderer of Senator Nestor Cartesius was acting on behalf of a secret organisation. Captain Niamh Seutonia, leading the IISS investigation into Cartesius’s death, made this statement: “We had determined Senator Cartesius was killed by a nerve toxin, and that whoever administered it was trained in circumventing security. Our leads pointed to an ex-member of the Imperial Guard now operating as a freelance assassin. We tracked her to her hideout, where she resisted arrest. Unfortunately, in the subsequent exchange of gunfire, we had no choice but to eliminate the assassin.” “Examination of the killer’s communication equipment confirmed that she was hired to kill Cartesius and deliver the ‘For Jameson’ message. Her employers identified themselves as the League of Reparation. It seems that the motive was indeed revenge – the League’s avowed goal is to secure ‘justice for the victims of the INRA’s crimes’.” “We are now widening our investigation and establishing a taskforce. The IISS will uncover this organisation and eradicate it before it can commit further atrocities.” When asked if anyone connected to the INRA might be at risk, Captain Seutonia replied: “That is a distinct possibility. If the League of Reparation is targeting the descendants of those involved in the INRA’s activities, there are potentially thousands who may be targeted, and not just in the Empire. To that end I have already made contact with my counterparts in the Federation and the Alliance, and invited them to work with our taskforce.” 10 MAY Aegis Responds to Concern over Thargoid Incursions There has been widespread disquiet over recent reports that Thargoid ships have been encountered in the core systems. The level of anxiety is exemplified by political spokesperson Councillor Rasmus Tseng, who said: “For months now, communities in the core systems have been living in a state of fear, wondering which will be the next to be targeted. The Thargoids have been striking at starports in the region one by one, and nobody is able to stop them! Why are the powers doing so little? Where are our defences, our fleets? Surely the core systems cannot be so vulnerable?” Admiral Aden Tanner, chief military liaison for Aegis, directly addressed these concerns: “Reports that the Thargoids are encroaching upon the core systems en masse are grossly overstated. Although they have crossed the threshold, all we have seen so far are localised incidents in fringe systems. This is not a full-scale invasion, and it does not warrant large fleet movements of the kind that have been suggested.” “Rest assured: the enemy is contained. There is no need for panic. Courageous independent pilots, armed with Aegis technology, are doing a superb job at halting the Thargoids’ progress. It’s to be expected that we suffer occasional losses in this conflict, but these do not indicate an impending catastrophe.” 11 MAY New Prisoner Facilities in Veroklist The Empire has announced plans to construct a new Riker-Class Prison Ship in the Veroklist system. Once complete, the ship will house criminals who accepted a period of Imperial slavery in lieu of a jail sentence, but who have proved to be too dangerous or unstable for such corrective punishment. The Moritasgus Imperial Corporation, which is overseeing the initiative, has placed an open order for Imperial slaves and non-lethal weapons, promising to reward pilots who deliver these commodities to Vaucouleurs Vision in the Veroklist system. The organisation has also placed a kill order on all ships on its wanted list, to ensure those contributing commodities to the campaign can do so safely. Moritasgus Imperial Corporation spokesperson Superintendent Arnold Cochran released the following statement: “We are pleased the Empire has awarded us this contract, and we look forward to the first ships arriving with our new guests.” The campaign begins on the 10th May 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Utopia Campaign Concludes The Utopia campaign to construct a military installation in its home system has now concluded. Many traders delivered a huge quantity of construction material to Bobko City, which will be used to build defences for the Sim-Archive. Other independent pilots protected the operation by eliminating pirate vessels. Utopia’s spokesperson, Dr Leigh Constantinides, expressed her gratitude: “On behalf of Utopia, I would like to thank everyone who worked so hard to support this project. We hope that this will safeguard the Sim-Archive for the benefit of all our descendants.” Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Bobko City in the Narri system. 13 MAY Week in Review Here are this week’s major stories. There has been widespread disquiet over recent reports that Thargoid ships have been encountered in the core systems. Admiral Aden Tanner, chief military liaison for Aegis, addressed these concerns, saying, “Reports that the Thargoids are encroaching upon the core systems en masse are grossly overstated. The enemy is contained.” Meanwhile, a multi-agency taskforce investigating the League of Reparation, the organisation responsible for the murder of Senator Nestor Cartesius, has made significant progress. Captain Niamh Seutonia of the IISS confirmed that the League is better organised and more widely spread than first suspected, and that all evidence points to an extremely committed group. The Empire has announced plans to construct a new Riker-Class Prison Ship in the Veroklist system. Once complete, the ship will house criminals who accepted a period of Imperial slavery in lieu of a jail sentence, but who have proved to be too dangerous or unstable for such corrective punishment. The Moritasgus Imperial Corporation is overseeing the initiative. Finally, The Utopia campaign to construct a military installation in its home system has now concluded. Many traders delivered a huge quantity of construction material to Bobko City, which will be used to build defences for the Sim-Archive. Other independent pilots protected the operation by eliminating pirate vessels. And those are the main stories this week. 17 MAY Alliance Admiral Murdered by League of Reparation A member of the Council of Admirals, which commands the Alliance Defence Force, has been murdered. The League of Reparation has claimed responsibility. Fleet Admiral Tulimaq Buchanan was travelling to a naval ceremony at Lave Station when his private vessel was attacked and destroyed. The admiral’s personal staff and the ship’s crew were also killed. Moments later, the following message was transmitted to news feeds across the galaxy: “We do not forget the crimes of the INRA. We do not forgive those who carry their guilt. For Jameson.” Chief Inspector Kay Kilbride, a founding member of the tri-superpower taskforce investigating the League, delivered the following statement: “We are treating this attack as an act of terrorism from the League of Reparation. Fleet Admiral Buchanan’s family history verifies that one of his forebears was a senior commander in the INRA prior to settling down on Lave over a century ago.” “We are working to identify the attackers, who somehow managed to avoid local security forces. There’s evidence to suggest that the League’s assassins are being aided by sympathetic individuals in positions of influence. Our investigation continues.” The Alliance Assembly released a joint statement: “This is a sickening and cowardly act of aggression that has cost us dearly. Such a brutal assault on our people and values cannot go unpunished.” Commodore Riri McAllister spoke on behalf of the Alliance Defence Force: “A replacement member for the Council of Admirals will soon be appointed. In the meantime, we are doing all we can to support the taskforce in tracking down these criminals.” 18 MAY Colonia Project Requests Microresources Scientists in Colonia are investigating the region’s potential to support larger populations in the future. Professor Alexei de la Vega, who is leading the research, published this statement: “Over the past few years the region’s population has expanded ferociously, so it has become a priority to investigate how Colonia might support even greater numbers, and what kind of infrastructure would be required.” “This research requires a range of specialised materials, for which we’re prepared to pay handsomely. With these, we can evaluate Colonia’s true potential.” The campaign is being run by the Colonia Co-operative, one of Colonia’s partner organisations, which has asked pilots to deliver microresources to Foster Terminal in the Coeus system. The campaign begins on the 17th of May 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Salvage and Rescue Operation A convoy travelling through the core systems has come under attack from a pirate group, and local authorities are requesting assistance in finding survivors. The operation is being coordinated by Security Chief Tal Woźniak of United Carnoeck for Equality, who made this announcement: “The convoy came under intense fire from pirates, with many ships damaged or destroyed. We immediately dispatched search-and-rescue teams, but the volume of debris is significant, and we are therefore requesting help from any independent pilots in the area.” “Our priority is to locate survivors, but we’re also keen to acquire data that might help to bring those responsible to justice.” Pilots are requested to recover Occupied Escape Pods, Black Boxes and Wreckage Components, and deliver them to Bacon City in the Carnoeck system. The campaign begins on the 17th of May 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Veroklist Campaign Concludes A spokesperson for the Moritasgus Imperial Corporation has announced that its appeal for commodities has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community. Hundreds of pilots supported the initiative by delivering commodities to Vaucouleurs Vision, and by protecting traders in the Veroklist system. Moritasgus Imperial Corporation spokesperson Superintendent Arnold Cochran released the following statement: “We are pleased that the faith shown in us by the Empire has been rewarded. The expansion of facilities means we can now safely contain some of the worst criminals in the Empire.” Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Vaucouleurs Vision in the Veroklist system. 19 MAY Fringe Doomsayer Cults on the Rise An increasing number of religious movements in the core systems are proclaiming that humanity is on the verge of destruction. Awareness of the issue has been raised by independent reporter Gethin Okonkwo, who published an article outlining the phenomenon: “The return of the Thargoids has led to the emergence of dozens of radical groups. Although their nature varies, the message is the same: the apocalypse is coming.” “Some of these groups are distinctly religious in flavour. The Church of the Eternal Void, for example, preaches that the war for human souls is almost lost. Their view of the Thargoids as ‘demons from a hellish universe’ and the Guardians as ‘beings of light who have decreed us unworthy of salvation’ runs along classic theological lines.” “Others, such as Generation Omega, stoically accept that our time is almost over. They state that ‘superior spacefaring lifeforms will naturally destroy inferior ones, just as our own cultures have overrun each other since prehistory’. Generation Omega plans to build mass euthanasia centres for planetary populations, declaring that the human era deserves to end in a dignified manner.” “Of course there have always been ‘doomsayers’, and naturally our governments refuse to accept them as legitimate. But that hasn’t stopped these organisations from attracting thousands of citizens and millions of credits, with their followers growing in number rapidly.” “During wartime, many people become desperate for the certainty that such belief systems provide. We are likely to see these radical elements increase their influence as long as the shadow of the Thargoids falls over us.” Authorities in the core systems responded to Okonkwo’s article by restating that the Thargoid threat is being controlled and that such fearmongering is unwarranted. 20 MAY Week in Review Here are this week’s major stories. A member of the Council of Admirals, which commands the Alliance Defence Force, has been murdered. The League of Reparation has claimed responsibility. It has been confirmed that an ancestor of the victim, Fleet Admiral Buchanan, was a senior commander in the INRA. It has also been suggested that the League’s assassins are being aided by sympathetic individuals in positions of influence. Meanwhile, an increasing number of religious movements in the core systems are proclaiming that humanity is on the verge of destruction. The return of the Thargoids has led to the emergence of dozens of radical groups, and although their nature varies, the message is the same: the apocalypse is coming. Authorities have responded by restating that the Thargoid threat is being controlled. Scientists in Colonia are investigating the region’s potential to support larger populations in the future. Professor Alexei de la Vega, who is leading the research, published this statement: “Over the past few years the region’s population has expanded ferociously, so it has become a priority to investigate how Colonia might support even greater numbers, and what kind of infrastructure would be required. This research requires a range of specialised materials, for which we’re prepared to pay handsomely.” In other news, a convoy travelling through the core systems has come under attack from a pirate group, and local authorities are requesting assistance in finding survivors. Search-and-rescue teams have been despatched, but the volume of debris is significant, and independent pilots in the area have been asked to lend their support. Finally, a spokesperson for the Moritasgus Imperial Corporation has announced that its appeal for commodities has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community. Hundreds of pilots supported the initiative by delivering commodities to Vaucouleurs Vision, and by protecting traders in the Veroklist system. And those are the main stories this week. 24 MAY Federal Citizens Assassinated by the League of Reparation Terrorist group the League of Reparation has committed three further murders in Federation space. The body of Ezra Lux-Kumar, a wealthy entrepreneur, was found in his home on Biggs Colony yesterday. Local security forces confirmed that the cause was a lethal nerve toxin of the same type used in the murder of Imperial Senator Cartesius. The Pilots Federation has also confirmed that two of its members have been killed, in the Rhea and Delta Pavonis systems. The Commanders’ names have not been released, but the circumstances of their deaths are identical, involving a targeted strike on their ships with military-grade weapons. In both cases, the hulls of their vessels were laser-branded with the words ‘FOR JAMESON’. Senior Agent Tanya Ramirez of the Federal Intelligence Agency made this statement: “This alarming development confirms that these terrorists are as well organised and widespread as we feared. We offer our sincere sympathies to the victims’ families, all of whom have been transported to a secure location for their own protection.” “We are collating data from all three sites and working closely with the tri-power taskforce investigating the League of Reparation. Genealogy databases are being consulted to identify potential targets with ancestry connected to the INRA, so that we might be more proactive in ensuring their safety.” Temporary Tax Freeze Announced A galaxy-wide suspension of revenue tax has been announced. All three superpowers are supporting the freeze, which will see profit margins for everyday commodities increase. The temporary alleviation will allow fiscal authorities to complete a much-needed evaluation of galactic taxation. The news is expected to be warmly received by traders, who will earn more for their goods for the duration of the moratorium. The galaxy’s independent engineers, who constitute a vital part of the galactic economy, have agreed to support the freeze by offering their designs in exchange for more readily available materials. The tax suspension will run from the 24th to the 30th of May 3304. 25 MAY Restoring Order in T'iensei Authorities in the T’iensei system have reported a sharp increase in the number of criminals operating in the area. Reports indicate that the agitators are attacking pilots travelling in the system, disrupting trade and generally causing discord. To counter this threat, the Autocracy of T’iensei has placed a kill order on all ships on its wanted list, and has promised to reward pilots who deliver bounty vouchers to Dzhanibekov Port. The campaign begins on 24th of May 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Colonia Campaign Concludes The campaign to supply a scientific project in Colonia has now concluded. Hundreds of independent pilots made the journey to deliver microresources to the Colonia Co-operative in the Coeus system. Professor Alexei de la Vega, in charge of the research project, made this statement: “These vital materials will allow us to establish a framework for how the region can expand. Thank you to everyone who has helped to chart a roadmap for Colonia’s future.” Pilots who contributed to the project can now collect their rewards from Foster Terminal in the Coeus system. Los Chupacabras Campaign Los Chupacabras, an independent faction based in the LFT 926 system, has announced plans for a musical event known as the Jailhouse Rock and Blues Music Festival. A spokesperson for the group issued the following statement: “Our hope is that this will be the greatest music festival this side of Sagittarius A*. To quote Plato: ‘Music is a moral law. It gives soul to the universe, wings to the mind, flight to the imagination, and charm and gaiety to life and to everything’.” In support of the event, Los Chupacabras have placed an open order for quantities of beer, tobacco, coffee and narcotics, and have promised to reward pilots who deliver these commodities to Meredith City in the LFT 926 system. The campaign begins on the 24th of May 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Salvage and Rescue Operation Ends The operation to recover survivors and salvage from a convoy that was attacked in the core systems has been brought to a halt. Search-and-rescue teams from United Carnoeck for Equality were assisted by scores of independent pilots. Security Chief Tal Woźniak thanked those who participated: “Many of the convoy’s crew members owe their lives to the Commanders who brought them to safety. We have also recovered data from the attack, which will help us track down and wipe out the pirate group responsible, hopefully before they massacre more innocents.” Pilots who contributed to the operation can now collect their rewards from Bacon City in the Carnoeck system. Commodore McAllister Appointed to Council of Admirals Commodore Riri McAllister of the Alliance Defence Force has been appointed to the Council of Admirals and promoted to the position of Rear Admiral. The Council of Admirals is responsible for military strategy for the entire Alliance, and each of its six members commands a contributing navy. A vacancy was created when Fleet Admiral Tulimaq Buchanan was assassinated by the League of Reparation. McAllister, who hails from the Lave system and who is now in charge of its navy, is the youngest person ever to be appointed to the Council. She is also the most junior in rank, having bypassed several other candidates from the ADF admiralty, which has caused some controversy. Admiral George Varma defended the appointment: “Despite her relative youth, McAllister is one of our most decorated combat veterans and a master strategist. This makes her an excellent choice to help defend the Alliance.” The newly promoted Rear Admiral McAllister made a characteristically brief statement: “I’m grateful to the Council for this honour. As well as my naval duties, I will be aiding efforts against the terrorist group responsible for my predecessor’s death.” 26 MAY The Courtship of Aisling Duval A media broadcast has identified a number of potential romantic suitors for Princess Aisling Duval. Entertainment journalist Solomon Helios discussed the matter in a special edition of his programme: “There’s been a lot of discussion about Aisling Duval lately, with some viewing her as reaching a certain maturity in the political arena. But never mind that! What we want to know is: who is the galaxy’s most eligible princess dating?” “Let’s face it, there must be no end of gentlemen focusing their sights on her. She’s a Duval, the daughter of the late Emperor, and a woman of enormous charm, intelligence and culture. Plus – she’s a stunner!” “Three years ago it looked like Admiral Denton Patreus might be the one tying the knot. But we can assume that Aisling Duval spurned his advances, perhaps concluding – like many of us – that Patreus was more interested in the Imperial throne than anything else. So, who might be wooing the ‘people’s princess’ now?” “The first possibility is Senator Caspian Leopold, who has attended many meetings with Aisling and speaks warmly of her in interviews. Of course, the senator is almost twice her age, but he is undoubtedly a gifted orator, not to mention enormously wealthy and influential. And sometimes experience wins out!” “On the other end of the scale is a young man called Jarl Toredo, who has been spotted visiting Aisling at the palace. This passionate firebrand runs an organisation called Universal Liberty, and has made a name for himself campaigning against Imperial slavery. So naturally, any relationship would give Aisling’s own charity an enormous PR boost.” “Toredo is a salt-of-the-earth type who has worked hard to build a life for himself. His background could not be more different from Aisling’s, with both his parents having died in servitude. A romance seems unlikely…but I wouldn’t rule it out!” “Potential suitor number three, Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester, has been stationed on Aisling’s home planet Emerald, where the two of them took a private tour around the Prism’s Shades art installation. The tall and handsome ambassador cut a striking figure beside the princess, as the empathic art pulsed with light around them. A political gesture designed to soothe relations with the Federation, or something more personal?” “One thing’s for sure – Princess Duval walks her own path, and has no problem with upsetting the established order. So when it comes to her love life, all bets are off!” 27 MAY Week in Review Here are this week’s major stories. Terrorist group the League of Reparation has committed three further murders in Federation space. The victims include two members of the Pilots Federation. In both cases, the Commanders’ ships were laser-branded with the words ‘FOR JAMESON’. Commodore Riri McAllister of the Alliance Defence Force has been appointed to the Council of Admirals, filling the vacancy left by the late Tulimaq Buchanan, who was killed by the League of Reparation. McAllister has pledged to support efforts against the terrorist group responsible for her predecessor’s death. Meanwhile, entertainment journalist Solomon Helios has been speculating about the romantic life of Princess Aisling Duval, who is understood to have spurned the advances of Admiral Denton Patreus. Three potential suitors have been identified: Senator Caspian Leopold, anti-slavery campaigner Jarl Toredo, and Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester. In other news, Los Chupacabras, an independent faction based in the LFT 926 system, has announced plans for a musical event known as the Jailhouse Rock and Blues Music Festival. In support of the event, Los Chupacabras have placed an open order for quantities of beer, tobacco, coffee and narcotics, and have promised to reward pilots who deliver these commodities to Meredith City in the LFT 926 system. Authorities in the T’iensei system have reported a sharp increase in the number of criminals operating in the area. To counter this threat, the Autocracy of T’iensei has placed a kill order on all ships on its wanted list, and has promised to reward pilots who deliver bounty vouchers to Dzhanibekov Port. Finally, two community-led initiatives reached successful conclusions this week. In the core systems, an operation to recover survivors and salvage from a convoy attacked by pirates was supported by scores of independent pilots, while in Colonia, hundreds of Commanders delivered microresources to the Colonia Co-Operative, which is investigating the region’s potential to support larger populations in the future. And those are the main stories this week. 31 MAY Anarchy in Socho The Socho system, headquarters of Aegis Core, has been overtaken by a criminal faction. The system is now in a state of anarchy. A courier carrying a message from Aegis scientist Dr Mia Valencourt managed to escape the system. The message was then broadcast by the Rewired news service: “This is an urgent call for assistance. Regional security forces have been overrun, and this vicious gang – they call themselves the Socho Gold Raiders – they’re in charge now. They’ve shut everything down. Apparently they’re convinced we’re building some kind of super-weapon, so that’s probably what brought them here.” “They were so clever. We picked up what looked like a Thargoid signal and the security forces went charging in. Everyone was terrified that the Thargoids had come to Socho. But it wasn’t the Thargoids – it was a trap. The Raiders were waiting, and they cut those ships to pieces.” “Please, if anyone’s listening, this is an emergency. It’s absolute chaos here. Please help!” Professor Alba Tesreau, Aegis’s chief scientific advisor, made an emotional plea: “It is inconceivable that elements of our own society would behave this way when there’s so much at stake. There is vital research taking place at Aegis Core. If it’s lost, these criminals will have placed all of us at risk!” “I implore the galactic community to help free Socho from these unthinking vandals. Aegis is defending humanity against the Thargoid threat. We need your help to survive, so that we in turn can protect you and your families.” Category:GalNet